masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Turian Havoc Soldier
Turians adhere to a strict moral code: "The needs of the group outweigh that of the individual." Discipline is the foundation of turian society. A turian line never collapses; its troops fall back in order, setting ambushes as they go. You will only see a turian's back when they're dead. Havoc soldiers belong to the turian's lethal 26th Armiger Legion, a respected and feared frontline assault squad. On the battlefield, the 26th use propulsion packs built into their armor to launch lightning-quick airstrikes on unsuspecting foes. Powers Melee and movement Player Notes General Notes *The Havoc Strike functionally operates like a Vanguard's Biotic Charge or an N7 Shadow's Shadow Strike by launching the player towards the targeted opponent. It also has an area affect, like Nova, so that multiple enemies surrounding the target will be affected. **However, Havoc Strike will not replenish shield strength, but Havoc Strike does provide immunity frames during the attack process. **Havoc Strike can often place the user into dangerous situations if care is not taken, and if the circumstances are seen in advance, using Havoc Strike becomes an unwanted choice; however, if one uses a backwards dodge maneuver at the right time in the Havoc Strike process, as soon as the user comes out of the Strike, the user will immediately use the backward Jetpack dodge maneuver and move a long distance back, far away from the position they charged into. Due to the Jetpack dodge being so lengthy in distance, you can get a Havoc Strike in to stagger and damage enemies, and end your move far away from Sync-Kill ranges, and dangerous enemy clusters, resulting in minimized threat. **Ordinarily, Havoc Strike is a high-risk-high-reward power, but Stimulant Pack compliments it well by reducing the tactical danger of the power animation ending with one in close range of enemies. Even though the Havoc Strike does not replenish shields, the Stimulant Pack may be activated at any time, and increases both durability and damage output. **Havoc Strike's damage is not boosted through Fitness melee training, since it counts as a Tech Power. *The Havoc Strike followed by heavy melee works very similar to Charge + Nova combo of Human Vanguard. With correct evolution it can be very effective against powerful protected enemies, like Phantoms or Geth Hunters. *If the player mistakenly enters a dangerous situation (eg. through Havoc Strike), the player can activate the Stimulant Pack and retreat using weapons fire until finding cover or recharging powers. The long distance of dodge maneuvers compliments Stimulant Pack well in this situation. *The Stimulant Pack ability benefits from grenade upgrades. While the player may only have them in finite supply, they can be replenished at ammo crates and, like grenades, be used regardless of power recharge levels. Upgrades allowing players to carry additional grenades will also boost the number of stimulant packs that the player can carry, giving the Havoc Soldier considerable staying power in a firefight. It is also very effective when used against isolated foes, where they will be stunned, you can then deploy a pack to recover your shields if necessary and gain a damage bonus. **Stimulant Packs have a similar brief damage immunity as the Ops Survival Packs. This was meant to combat frustrating moments when lag would allow players to still die when using stim packs because of Shield and Health Gate cooldowns. It should be noted that the damage immunity in no way protects from sync-kills.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/347/index/9822648#14521077 *For cautious players, use either the area-effect evolution of Cryo Blast or a fast-firing assault rifle with Cryo Ammo to slow down unprotected groups, then launch with Havoc Strike to finish them off. *The Turian Havoc's lack of any real means of taking down shields and barriers make the Acolyte a good weapon to use. The Acolyte's small explosion radius makes it possible to launch it in a group target, as strong as Phantoms (even on Gold if Incendiary Ammo or any power damage booster is used), and then immediately use Havoc Strike, evolved for damage and AoE and points in power damage, will result in a maximum of three threats being eliminated. *The Turian Havoc's heavy melee is a leaping strike that has one of the longest movements of any heavy melee. It also has a relatively quick recovery time. These two traits make it useful for quickly dashing across open ground when carrying an object during Retrieval missions. *The Havoc Soldier's dodge maneuver uses his jump jets to propel himself in the chosen direction. It's got one of the furthest distances of any dodge maneuver, but care should be taken as the animation is on the slow side. Cerberus *Cryo Blast will prove very effective against Assault Troopers, or unshielded Centurions, Engineers, or Nemeses. It can also soften up the Dragoons or Atlases, or slow down the Phantoms and make them more vulnerable. *Havoc Strike will help you escape if there is an isolated enemy in a favorable position. Nemeses are good candidates for this. *The Dodge Havoc soldiers can do is particularly useful for evading Atlases or Phantoms' instant kill moves, something no other turian is capable of. Collectors *A difficult faction as Praetorians are deadly at range and up close due to their fast claw attacks. Avoid charging them at all costs, as it'll do more harm than good. *Anti-armor weapons are needed against Praetorians and Scions, and an anti-shield weapon for every other foe. Troopers and Abominations are the only enemies without protection, as such they can be eliminated as a threat rather quickly. But the other enemies need to be dealt with as each on their own is dangerous, Captains summon Swarms, Scions hit hard, and Praetorians are extremely versatile and deadly. Geth *You will have trouble dealing with the geth due to a lack of any anti-shield powers, but an anti-shield weapon can help this problem somewhat. *Cryo Blast will be very effective against almost any foe, weakening and slowing or freezing most foes. Make sure you stay alert though or you may end up swamped. *Be on the lookout for Hunters which can stun, and Bombers which can blast you and your team back to the stone age. These will be your biggest problems, and need to be dealt with swiftly. Reapers *Reapers are without doubt your best faction, Cryo Blast affects every enemy in one way or another, either freezing, or weakening them. *Havoc Strike should not under any circumstances be used against Banshees, as you will end up being on the receiving end of a fatal counterattack - an impalement. *Equip an Anti-armor weapon to aid you in battle. While it would be nice to have an anti-shield weapon only 2 enemies have shields/barriers, the Banshee and Marauder, the former is slow and armored too, while the latter can be frozen, or sniped in one clean shot upon stripping shields. References de:Turianischer Vernichter Soldat ru:Турианец-разоритель uk:Туріанець-руйнівник